continuously F&H
by complicatedthoughts
Summary: Settling back into life after the war goes well for Hermione Granger until problems start to arise and its all Fred Weasleys fault! DH ending but NO Ron and Hermione kiss, Fred doesn't die and no epilogue.
1. life beginning again

Disclaimer:

J.K Rowling owns the characters, but the rest of the story is mine!

Life without Voldemort was something Hermione thought may never happen. But here she was 3 months after the final battle, all trace of Voldemort and his followers dead or locked up in Azkaban for life. So yeah life was good for Hermione Granger, sitting down under the old oak tree in the Weasleys backyard, while the rest of the family was playing quidditch on the Weasleys makeshift quidditch pitch.

Hermione and Ron had come to a mutual agreement that the kiss they shared held no sense of spark for either of them, and they were better of friends. Her and Harry were closer than ever and again they had a brother sister relationship. Ron had rekindled his relationship with lavender brown after the war, as the girly girl from Hogwarts had calmed down a bit and now had a better look on life. Harry and Ginny had jumped straight back into a relationship, not wasting any more time to be apart. Hermione was just happy with her books at the moment but that didn't stop Mrs. Weasley trying to pair her up with "nice gentlemen she knew".

Hermione had decided to leave her parents in Australia, as there was no point removing them from the happy life they have without worries. She was living with the Weasleys. She could've gone and bought an apartment as money wasn't a problem. She, Harry and Ron had all received large sums of money and plenty of awards to last them a lifetime for "saving the wizarding world", the newly appointed minster for magic Kingsley Shackbolt had told them. But she liked the sense of family around her and had no desire to leave the people that had felt like a second family to her for a while now.

Yelling brought her out of the daydream she had falling into. Looking up I saw an argument going on between Ginny and Ron about the last goal and Ginny being the baby of the family and the only girl out there was sure going to win this argument. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my book.

Hearing the distant yells of Mrs. Weasley about lunch, the argument above me ceased to a stop. The word food, as I had come to learn over the years, came first prior to anything. So one by one I watch the Weasleys descend from their brooms and race to the door. Never underestimate Ginny I thought as she squirmed her way through the line of boys to get to the promise land of lunch. Next Ron ran through egger to stuff his stomach with as much food as he could fit, how that boy managed to stay skinny was a mystery to me. Next was Fred and George through, sharing jokes and laughing the whole way. Fred, well that is just a miraculous thing. After the whole wall thing, it was a relief to see him up and ad am again. You see, he fell into an Acoma for 2 months, waking up demanding to be let out of "bloody mungos" as he was bored to death in there! ("Pun intended," he added with a wink). His and Georges joke shop was reopening in a few weeks after their shop was blown apart by death eaters and the flat above the shop too. So for the meantime they were living with Mrs. Weasley, and she couldn't be happier to have her children to look after at home. Harry was soon to catch and Hermione followed them all inside.

Charlie still in Romania, content with his dragons, much to Mrs. Weasleys displeasure. Bill was back at shell cottage looking after a 5 months pregnant fleur, was taking her toll on him. Percy had made immense with everyone and was welcomed back into the family with open arms and the occasion prank from Fred and George, so yeah he was treated like family again.

Lunch was never the quiet affair, Hermione smiled as she sat down in her usually seat in between Ron and Harry. Loading her plate up with food, she purposely sipped over the mash potatoes as Fred has so graciously told her to do before and waited. "Bloody hell" Ron complained, as him mountain of mash turned into a mountain of flobber worms. Fred flashed his cheeky grin at me, and that's when I knew that everything was perfect.


	2. that one night

Arhhhh, how I hate those twins, Hermione thought. Of course she didn't really mean it, but right now she just wanted to be snuggled up in her bed, fast asleep. When they suggested going out for drinks tonight, she did not want to be included with these plans, but here she was. Sitting in a club surrounded by girls in skimpy dresses and drunken idiots everywhere.

"Oi granger come dance with me?"

Hermione looking up to see who the voice belonged to came face to face with none other than one half of the two people she really didn't want to see right now! Ignoring him, she went back to glaring and taking small sips out of the drink that had been put in front of her a while ago.

"Grangerrrrr, come on. Come dance with me?... Please?" he asked

"Fine, if it will make you leave me alone for the rest of the night. But just one dance right?" she replied.

"Weasley promise." He made sure of.

As they made their way over to the dance floor, Hermione felt a weird sense of tingling run through her and it was lucky she missed the secret smile that the two brothers shared as she took a few sips of the drink _they_ had put in front of her. Phew, is she ever found out that she was testing a new WWW product, well let's just say they treasured there special man bits too much for that!

"Ohhhh", Hermione said giggling, "I love thing song". A lot people turned heads after that comment as Hermione had literally started looking like a dying chicken on the dance floor.

Fred chuckled nervously. He was so dead and it was all Georges fault! Turning back to Hermione he realized that this was way to strong and he and George would have to go back to the drawing board. But shoving that thought to the back of his head, his main focus was to get Hermione back to his apartment safely, as he knew that if he took her back to the burrow his mother would skin him alive. Chucking a struggling Hermione over his shoulder he made his way to the nearest fire place and flooed them back to his apartment.

His apartment represented him and George exactly. Everything was scattered everywhere in a neat and tidy way. The walls and décor were mismatched and very colourful that clashed horribly. "Freeeeeeeeed," she wined from his shoulder, "let me down." He chuckled in response. Placing her steadily on her feet, he grabbed her arm and moved her to his room, as he would sleep on the couch for the night. "Fred," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head, "help me undress?" she walked up to him and placed his arms on her waist as she unbuckled his jeans. Placing her hands on top of his she slowing pulled her jeans down her legs. Fred gulped loudly, how did he get here. He was just trying to do a nice thing and the next thing you know he's standing in front of an almost naked Hermione! He coughed nervously. "Look Hermione, your drunk and don't know what your doing," he said slowy as she started kissing up his neck and her hands on his belt buckle slowly undoing it. "Mmmm Fred. I want this, I want you," Getting his pants undone she reached up his shirt and ran her hands over the muscles she found on his chest. "Hermione," he almost growled. "You should stop, please? You don't know what you're asking from me and you are so very, very drunk. "I'm a grown women and I know very well what I'm asking Fred Weasley!" she said in the Hermione tone he was used to. "Now shut-up." And with that she vanished his clothes and stood there almost naked in front of him.

He just stood there like a fish opening and closing his mouth every two seconds before his brain reconnected with his body and he jumped on top of a very, very grown up Hermione granger. "Well love if this is what you want…." With that he claimed her mouth and rolled on top of her hearing her moan as there crotches connected.


End file.
